The Vampire and His Prince
by Hamasan
Summary: Harry Potter/Darren Shan Crossover. What happens when a wizard removes a vampires ability to drink blood? Well, we find out when The Dark Lord does just this to the Vampire Prince Darren Shan. Can he prevent himself from going stark raving mad? Or will he succumb to the blood-lust that is slowly invading his mind? Can Hogwarts help him? Can he even be saved? Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**The Vampire and His Prince  
By: CandiiKayn**

* * *

**Summary: Darren Shan is put under a spell by You-Know-Who, and he is unable to drink blood. This forces him and Evra Von, the snake boy, to go under-cover in Hogwarts, even as Darren grows sicker from the lack of blood. [During 2****nd**** Book/Movie of Harry Potter]**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it seems all over the place, I know a bit about Darren's future as the Lord of Shadows, but not enough to really use it unless I wing it. And I NEED to wing it, because it will come in handy during the story. Because *spoilerspoiler don't read if you don't want to know…* I have plans to make Darren become useful to Volde—I mean, the DARK LORD, because he'll get kidnapped and mayhaps brain washed.**

* * *

**Me: Hey there, folks! Just me, Candii-san! 1****st**** Darren Shan story, huh?**

**Steve: I better be in this one. No one ever lets me be the good guy in one!**

**Me: Erm…. Ah… Uh… Hn… bad news, you aren't in this one.**

**Steve: /SHINIGAMIMODO/ I SHALL MADAH YEW!**

**Me: We need to take the Telly away from Steve, Darren. He watches too much Bleach, Black Butler, etc., etc.**

**Darren: Why is this before the Purge? Yet it is after it as well?**

**Me: Because I'm not on there yet. I think that's in, like, what, book six? Besides, I know you have one future as the Lord of the Shadows, so I'm utilizing that to my advantage.**

**Darren: Still.**

**Steve: I want some snake.**

**Evra: O.O**

**Darren: WELL GOTTA GO!**

**Me: So long! Enjoy the story, folks!**

* * *

**Darren 3****rd**** Person POV**

Darren writhed in his sleep, his pupils moving behind closed eyes. His short, dark hair was splayed like a small halo around his head, quite ironic considering he was a half-vampire. His teeth bit his lips, breaking the skin. One would expect blood to come dripping out, but he was out of it. What little blood he had remaining had gone to his lungs and brain.

A man hovered over Darren. He had a snake-like nose, with two slits for nostrils. His eyes were small and beady, deep set in his grey-tinged skin. His lipless mouth was pulled in what appeared to be a malicious smile. He removed mahogany-wood stick from his long, black robes and chanted something in Latin.

'_Incruento…'_

Darren's eyebrows furrowed in pain, then relaxed as the man left. His eyes stopped moving soon, and his body tensed in shock before seizing. The boy next to him awoke from the shaking in the tent and he looked to his right and gasped.

'MR. CREPSLEY!'

* * *

When Mr. Crepsley arrived, they quickly began to try and subdue Darren. Darren's eyes had opened, but the pupils were pure white, and his irises had gone blood red, so that he looked half-insane. Mr. Crepsley was a man who had orange hair and was very muscular, in a lithe sort of way. Yet even he and the snake boy, a green-tinged skinned boy with snake like qualities named Evra Von (Just Von, he says.), even they together could not subdue the boy.

* * *

Pretty soon he began to scream, a high-pitched caterwauling that could only be described as an animal's cry of pain. At this point, Mr. Crepsley began to panic. The only reason he could think of for this was lack of blood, but Darren had been drinking enough blood, in fact, more than enough! But nonetheless, he took out a small vial from his black cape and forced Darren's mouth open, tipping the glass container and pouring the red liquid into his mouth. Darren ceased his wailing and began gagging.

'Bring him to a position of sitting, Evra,' Mr. Crepsley ordered. Evra complied eagerly, slowly helping Darren to sit up. The gagging stopped, and for a minute, they thought everything was going to be fine.

However, it seems fate thought otherwise, as blood began dripping from his eyes and mouth. He looked as though he was about to vomit. Evra rushed to retrieve the waste-basin next to the portable sink in their tent. He got back just in time for a torrent of red-tinged blood to come gushing out of his mouth. Evra gagged and had to look away. The same thing could be said for Mr. Crepsley, when blood mixed with stomach acid and mucus hit him full on in the face, some managing to get on his back and his crop of ginger hair.

After this was over, Darren collapsed, nearly going face-first into the vomit. But Evra turned and caught him just in time and laid him down on his bed, grimacing as some blood got on his hands. Darren's eyes shot open, black all over for a second before returning to their normal green hue.

* * *

He gazed quizzically and both Mr. Crepsley and Evra, looking at their bloody faces and hands, then looking down at himself. 'Wha… what's going on? What happened? And why do I feel sore all over?'

Instead of answering his questions, Mr. Crepsley shot back with one of his own. 'Was anyone here while you were asleep, Darren?'

Darren looked lost for a moment, remembering every scent of the night. 'There was this unfamiliar stink, it smelled of something dead and something rotten, but with a sickly sweet core…'

Mr. Crepsley's eyes widened nearly comically, and Darren was sure his eyes were going to pop out of his skull if he did something like that ever again.

'That scent… it's the same one I smelled while entering the tent. I know who it was,' he spat out the last three words as though they were one, '_You-Know-Who…_'

Both Evra and Darren glared at Mr. Crepsley. 'No, we don't know who, Mr. Crepsley. And I don't think we will unless you TELL us who,' Evra spat out sarcastically.

'No, you don't get it, his name is taboo. Wherever his name is uttered, Death Eaters, dark wizards, will appear at that place and WILL either capture you, or kill you. It would be a mercy if they killed you, though.'

'But,' Darren started, 'we can take them, right? I mean, we have superior strength and everything!'

'Superior strength is nothing compared to magick. But get ready, boys, it is dawn and we must head to get you things to go to Hogwarts!'

'Hogwarts?' both boys asked at the same time.

'You're to go undercover as first year wizards. You're both about the right age.'

'…'

'We're going to Hogwarts in about a months' time. To Diagon Alley!'

* * *

**A/N: I realize this chapter seems really rushed at the end… erm… I am so sorry for this, I was writing this at three in the morning. Whew~**

**Anyways, ten reviews and I'll post the next chapter, since it's already done.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Vampire and His Prince  
By: CandiiKayn**

**Summary: Darren Shan is put under a spell by You-Know-Who, and he is unable to drink blood. This forces him and Evra Von, the snake boy, to go under-cover in Hogwarts, even as Darren grows sicker from the lack of blood. [During 2****nd****Book/Movie of Harry Potter]**

**A/N: I realized the characters are totally OOC. Erm… so… I guess we just have to deal with it? Sorry, if they do seem a little bit OOC… I'll try my best this chapter! Oh yes, and before I forget: I do not own Cirque du Freak: Saga of Darren Shan. If I did, Darren would have already been screwed by Evra. AND EVRA WOULD NEVER HAVE MARRIED!**

**Me: Well, I think Steve is glued to the telly, so we shall commence with the story before he starts up aga-**

**Steve: I WANT TO BE IN THE STOREH!**

**Me: WELL YOU. ARE. NOT. IN. THE. STOREH!**

**Steve: I. AM. HUNGRY. FOR. SNAKE!**

**Evra: Okay… erm… can I leave?**

**Steve: /turns to Evra/ MHM… SNAKE… I WANT TEH SNAKEH!**

**Darren: /pulls Steve away/ We already talked about this; you get a snake when you apologize for blaming me for not getting turned into a vampire. It isn't that fun anyway, being a Prince and stuffs. You just sit in a chair all day listening to war stuff. It's rather boring, but the fun part is getting drunk.**

**Steve: YOU GOT DRUNK WITH A BUNCH OF PRINCES? HOW DARE YO-**

**Darren: No… Mr. Crepsley got drunk. I was just drinking. I'm a Prince, if something goes wrong when I'm in charge, it's my fault.**

**Steve: BUT YOU'RE A PRINCE? YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!**

**Darren: Oh yeah, well you're the Vampaneze Lo—oops…**

**Steve: Yeah? Well in this story you become the Lord of – oops…**

**Evra: We should stop, this is getting out of hand…**

**Mr. Crepsley: Yes, we shall. Darren, come with me, we must go to Madam Malkins to get you tailored.**

**Me: MR. CREPSLEY? How did you get in my little Before story funniness? You aren't even funny!**

**Mr. Crepsley: You will laugh or I will chop your head off.**

**Everyone but Crepsley: Ahehehe?**

**Mr. Crepsley: Good.**

**Me: Sorry about that… I should start before someone else comes…**

* * *

**Omniscient POV **

Darren, Evra, and Mr. Crepsley arrived at a small pub in Northern England, it seemed, named the Leaky Cauldron. Mr. Crepsley stepped inside, the two boys hesitant to enter due to the strict legal business of underage drinking. Mr. Crepsley motioned that it was okay to come in, so the boys stepped over the threshold into the sweet-smelling room. At the counter sat an elderly lady, with gray hair spilling out of her bun. She beamed when Crepsley came in front of her.

'Mr. Crepsley, my dear! What brings you here?' she asked, leaning over the counter.

'I have some business to attend to at Diagon alley. It seems I forgot my wand, could you open the portal for me?' he requested, face steady as he asked her the question he asked every time.

'I know you did,' she said mysteriously, winking as she beckoned for him to follow.

She turned around again, and gasped in surprise when she saw the company he held. Two young boys, who she could see the magic was in them fierce. One had green eyes with red pupils, and the other looked like a snake turned into a human, he was green with scales and slit pupils. The boy with the green and red eyes looked anemic, as though his blood was sapped from him. His eyes were dull and tired looking, with dark bags under them. He looked rabid, as though, if she got too close, he would jump at her.

She edged away quickly after tapping a series of bricks on a dead-end wall in front of her. The rest of the wall broke away, as though being disintegrated.

The boy turned his head and followed her with his eyes, his hungry eyes…

**Darren 3****rd****POV **

Darren couldn't keep his eyes off of her, she was so… rosy with blood, the life-sustaining substance he needed. He nearly stepped forward to her neck, but two things held him back; Evra and Mr. Crepsley's hands on his arms, steering him away, and his fear of draining her dry and becoming the thing he loathed – the killers that were the vampaneze.

He forced his gaze away from her neck (It had blood, it was rich with six litre of gore pumping through it every millisecond… barely enough to sustain him… wouldn't stop… couldn't stop… so cold… void… empty…) and onto his feet, making them go left, right, left, right. (Because if he didn't concentrate on this, he would turn on his friends, he would go back and going back meant going insane, it was insanity… no blood… he was thirsty… NO DARREN STOP THINKING, LEFT, RIGHT, LEFT, RIGHT LEFTRIGHTLEFTRIGHTLEFTRIGHT.)

He looked up, his friends had stopped by a store whose sign read: Madame Malkin's Robes Shoppe: Get Your Robes Right, Every Time!

Mr. Crepsley and Evra, or at least Evra, were unaware of the struggles (Yes, she's struggling, but it won't be too long, she'll stop soon…) going on in his mind.

They saw a family go in, and went in after them. The lady at the front looked surprised. Darren, Evra, and Larten looked down at themselves. Boy, were they a sorry sight (so would the woman be, yes, by me, by me, such a sorry sight to see, bloody bloody, soiled by me!), with their tattered clothes and scarred faces.

Near the back, next to a door that must have led to where the clothes were held, was a motherly-looking lady dressed in amber-coloured robes accented with gold and black. She was measuring a boy who looked to be about a year older than Darren appeared. Which was 12, so he must have been thirteen.

His eyes met Darren, and for a split second, a zap of electricity passed through them both. They were familiar to each other, on different sides of the spectrum. As different as day and night, but with the similarities of Dawn and Dusk. As quickly as it came, it went, and the boys shrugged it off as an electrical charge from the people touching them.

* * *

**Harry 1****st****POV**

I stared at the boy from across the room. He stared back. Bloody hell, his eyes were dead! They lit up when they met mine, though, almost as if he recognized me from somewhere… somehow… An electrical current sprang through me from his gaze, but it passed quickly and I (though subconsciously I knew otherwise) dismissed it as a charge from Madame Malkins' fingers prodding my arm for measurements.

'My boy, have you even been eating at all? You haven't gained a pound!' she exclaimed. Her voice was angered, but not overly so. It was more of a playful, grandmotherly type of anger. Loving. But even though Madam Malkin was being kind, she could easily remind them that she knew them very little, and that she would diminish their lifespan like she would to any 17 year-old wizard graduating from Hogwarts if they so much as touched her priceless fabric.

I shuddered silently, grateful that my small frame made everything unnoticeable. I glanced where the boy was – he was still there, gazing sullenly at the ground while his orange haired … mentor? father? brother? berated him for allowing someone... to... sneak in his room? in a very loud voice. But it wasn't yelling, it was just loud. Like how a very loud person speaks... loud.

He shook his head and looked away, and I could see it, then. A strange glint in his eyes... it was hungry, animalistic.

I shook my own head, softly berating myself for looking around. My feet were tired. My friend, Ron, and his two older, twin brothers, as well as his mother, were strangely subdued. I looked towards them and found that Fred and George, the twins, were stifling laughter. They kept glancing back and forth at each other, then at the seat were the boy had plopped himself down upon. I walked up to the two jesters and, using my cutest, humblest frown, I asked why they pranked the poor boy.

They burst out laughing.

'Well you see, my dear friend –'

'it would seem we grew bored –'

'and had a moment of inspiration!'

The Weasley twins were always jesting, having a laugh at everything they did.

* * *

I walked to the boy, and asked him if anything happened. He glared at me and looked to his... again, is it a mentor, father, or brother? I had no idea! But he looked to his... let me say mentor, and his mentor nodded.

'A vial of corn-starch and a box of silent firecrackers were placed both on my chair and under it, respectively.'

'Sorry about that!' I winced, that had to hurt!

'It doesn't matter. I've had worse done to me by the sna-' at this, the mentor shook his head sharply – 'by my brother, Evra.' At this the strange-looking boy that had remained silent most of the time looked up and smiled cheekily. I was beginning to guess that they would be entering Hogwarts this year. I could already tell Evra, whoever this kid was, and Fred and George would be goofing about a lot.

* * *

**SMH... I can never end it right! Anywho, this was pretty long. /whistles approvingly/ That's how you do it! While I wait for more reviews, I might as well post my Oneshots. Since this isn't getting any reviews yet, I shall continuously post. Semi-monthly? Nay, monthly, I don't know what might happen. If I get reviews, EXCELLENT! If I don't, ah, well. **

**Until then, my precious children – Stay safe, stay sane, and if you already crossed the boundaries from sanity to insanity... HAVE FUN.**

**Oh yes, before I forget: Some HP fans were wondering the age difference between the two boys. This is before the Purge for Darren [I'll do the purge in a later chapter, or mayhaps in a sequel *HINTHINT*], so he's maybe... what... three years older than he originally was, so he's thirteen. [I still stick with ten or eleven, no matter what Mr. Shan says.] Harry Potter says that he still appears eleven.**

**Answers To Reviews:**

**/ME NO HAVE REVIEWS. IF I GET THEM, I'LL UPDATE THE CHAPTER/**


End file.
